


Late Nights With Marvel

by Fall_Out_Mak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Death, Drabbles, F/M, Heartbreak, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late night thoughts, Sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall_Out_Mak/pseuds/Fall_Out_Mak
Summary: These are just a few late night drabbles, mostly sad, more to come!





	

“Are you sure you want to go alone?” Steve asked once he had killed the engine. Closing your eyes, you released the deep breath you had been holding for what felt like most of the drive. “I don’t have a choice Steve,” you whispered, refusing to make eye contact with your best friend. “I won’t be long,” you sighed as you slowly exited the vehicle.

Following the sidewalk, you were greeted by a metal arch, which you hurriedly passed under. Pulling your coat tighter, you kept your eyes to the ground, not wanting to be reminded of where you were. Veering off from the path, you made your way carefully up the hill, one hand on your budging stomach to keep balance. Stopping under the tree, you leaned against it before slumping to the ground. Hiding your face in your hands, you began saying everything that was on your chest.

“I missed you every second of the day, I still do. And you know what the worst part was? I still can’t accept that you’re gone. I would find myself just walking around the house to find you, not for any reason, purely out of habit. Maybe I had seen something that I had wanted to tell you or because I wanted to hear your voice say my name. And then I’d realize that you weren’t here anymore, and every time, every-fucking-time, it was like watching my world fall apart all over again.”

Pulling your hands away, you gently placed one on the smooth stone to your right. “You were so strong Bucky, and I hope that someday our son will be just like you,” you whispered, as you traced the engraved lettering on his headstone.

_James (Bucky) Buchanan Barnes_

_Beloved husband, father, and friend_

_1917- MIA_


End file.
